Say
by oOWhite Fox From NorthOo
Summary: Histoire courte. Yaoi, AU. Quand Leolio rencontre Kurapika en sortant de l'aéroport ou comment vivre un amour fugace... Petite histoire toute simple.


**Say…**

**Titre :** Say…

**Auteur :** oOWhite Fox From NorthOo

**Base :** Hunter x Hunter

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Togashi.

**Pairing :** Un classique.

**Genre :** fanfic courte, yaoi, AU

**Résumé :** Kurapika et Leolio se rencontrent par hasard. Si au départ ils ne peuvent vraiment pas se voir en peinture, ils vont devoir s'accommoder l'un de l'autre à cause d'une panne d'électricité générale…

**Ndla :** Il s'agit d'un petit défi envers ma propre personne. En principe cette fanfic devrait être en trois chapitres maximum. Elle est basée sur le thème de la rencontre fugace. Cette fic a également pour but de me remettre sur le chemin de la fanfic après une longue absence. Enfin, chaque chapitre sera plus ou moins centré sur un thème exprimé par le titre dudit chapitre. Voilà, j'espère que la lecture sera bonne.

* * *

Grand, brun, plutôt séduisant dans son costume coupé sur mesure, Leolio attirait l'œil un minimum. Il remonta sa fine paire de lunettes de soleil sur son front et repéra rapidement sa valise sur le tapis roulant. Il l'attrapa dès qu'elle fut à portée puis il quitta l'aéroport. Une fois à l'extérieur, il aperçut un taxi, rangé le long du trottoir, qui semblait être en attente d'un client.

_Quelle veine !_ pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le véhicule.

Leolio se lança donc dans une petite course afin d'atteindre le plus vite possible le taxi, avant qu'un autre voyageur ne le lui pique. Arrivé à hauteur du coffre, il eut la désagréable sensation de heurter quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un pour être plus exact.

« Oh ! Je suis navré ! » s'écria-t-il, posant aussitôt ses valises pour se précipiter au « secours » de la jeune personne qu'il venait de bousculer.

Ladite jeune personne lui adressa un regard si noir qu'une statue en serait tombée en miettes. Elle avait atterri sur son postérieur et ses effets personnels s'étaient étalés sur le sol suite au choc.

« Laissez-moi vous aider. » continua Leolio, tandis qu'il lorgnait d'une façon appuyée le physique de son vis-à-vis.

« Ca ira comme ça, merci. Vous ne me semblez pas fichu de mettre un pied devant l'autre correctement, alors je préfère éviter que vous touchiez à mes affaires. »

Le jeune médecin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Jamais il n'avait été ainsi rembarré. Passée la surprise, il releva tout de même l'insulte. Il se redressa de toute sa stature, le visage fermé.

« Je ne vous permets pas, mademoiselle ! » rétorqua le brun. « Je veux bien admettre que j'ai été maladroit en vous bousculant mais de là à dire que je le suis dans chaque geste que je fais, c'est plus qu'exagéré ! »

« Mademoiselle ?! »

Leolio ne comprit pas pourquoi la blondinette face à lui parut s'offusquer du terme employé. L'espace d'un instant, il crut entr'apercevoir un éclair rouge – au sens propre du terme - passer dans son regard.

« Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! »

« Et moi le mien ! » renchérit Leolio. « Sur ce, je dois prendre mon taxi. »

Et il s'apprêta à grimper à l'arrière du véhicule.

« C'est mon taxi ! »

« Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait… » soupira le médecin, commençant sérieusement à s'agacer.

« Je ne suis PAS une femme ! »

Interloqué, le brun resta figé sur place. Il aurait pourtant juré le contraire : avec sa bouche fine, sa chevelure couleur de soleil, ses longs cils de biche, son cou gracile, ses doigts délicats et sa taille plutôt petite, la personne face à lui avait tous les attributs d'une jeune femme. Hormis au niveau de la poitrine où il manquait des formes. Toujours étonné, il pensa que c'était la première fois qu'il croisait un androgyne dont l'aspect naturel était si proche du féminin.

« Et c'est mon taxi. J'étais là avant. » dit ce dernier.

Les paroles du jeune homme le firent revenir sur terre. Il fronça les sourcils derrières ses verres fumés et une moue contrariée courba sa bouche vers le bas.

« Comment ça vous étiez là avant ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'allais monter dans le taxi quand vous m'avez fait tomber. » expliqua le blond, croisant les bras sur son torse.

L'information se fraya lentement un chemin jusqu'au cerveau du brun qui finit par ouvrir de grands yeux. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois de suite, sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à en sortir.

« Comme poisson hors de l'eau, je n'ai jamais vu mieux que vous. » assena le blond avec un sourire narquois.

« Non mais dites donc vous ! » tiqua Leolio qui retira ses lunettes dans un geste si brusque qu'il manqua d'en casser une branche.

Les deux jeunes gens s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un instant puis le médecin brisa le contact en remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Il s'écarta du véhicule et tendit la main pour ouvrir la portière au jeune homme. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

« Vous étiez là avant. » répondit-il simplement à sa question muette.

Il ajouta un signe de tête en direction de la banquette, l'incitant à monter. Le blond s'exécuta et alla poser son postérieur sur l'imitation cuir des sièges arrières. La portière claqua et Leolio recula de quelques pas, suivant la voiture quitter l'enceinte de l'aéroport. Il s'étonna de voir le passager se retourner. Durant tout le temps que le taxi resta en vue, le blond parut le fixer. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, noyé dans une marée métallique, Leolio se mit en quête d'un autre taxi.

* * *

« Tenez. »

« Merci bien monsieur. »

Leolio descendit du taxi et le contourna pour récupérer ses valises dans le coffre. Un employé de l'hôtel se précipita sur lui et les porta à sa place jusque dans le hall. Le médecin leva le nez, impressionné de voir une telle hauteur de plafond. Un peu partout il y avait des plantes en pot, d'autres grimpantes qui serpentaient le long des colonnes, au centre le comptoir de la réception en forme de cercle, au sol des dalles de marbres, des tapis qui traçaient des chemins s'entrecroisant, derrière la réception un immense escalier qui déroulait ses marches en deux courbes parfaites, à droite, à gauche des arcades qui donnaient pour la première sur la salle de bal et pour la seconde sur le restaurant, sous l'escalier deux grandes portes qui cachaient les diverses et nombreuses salles de conférence et d'exposition et enfin, çà et là étaient disposées des tables et des chaises ou des grappes de trois ou quatre fauteuils avec table basse où les clients de l'hôtel attendaient leur inscription sur le registre ou tout simplement papotaient.

Il s'avança vers le comptoir, ayant repéré une réceptionniste plutôt à son goût, à savoir poitrine assez généreuse, bouche pulpeuse, yeux de biche, peau de pêche, bref, un véritable mannequin. Il s'accouda au riche bois vernis et retira ses lunettes avec le geste du parfait dragueur qui cherche à se donner de la classe afin d'attirer son attention.

« Mademoiselle… »

La demoiselle en question se retourna et lui offrit un beau et grand sourire.

« Bonjour monsieur. » déclara-t-elle d'une voix dynamique. « En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Je viens tout juste d'arriver. Je suis là pour le congrès des chirurgiens. Je dois avoir une chambre de réservée, pouvez-vous regarder ? »

« Evidemment, tout de suite monsieur. » sourit-elle tout en se tournant vers l'écran de son ordinateur. « Votre nom ou celui de l'établissement qui a réservé pour vous, s'il vous plait. »

« Hôpital de la Charité Gracieuse. »

Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier, actionnèrent la mollette de la souris et l'on entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un double-clic. Elle pivota de nouveau vers lui, tout sourire.

« Effectivement, il y a une réservation. » annonça-t-elle.

La réceptionniste se détourna après lui avoir demandé d'attendre le temps qu'elle aille lui chercher sa carte. Leolio en profita pour observer un peu plus en détail les lieux. Avant cela, il se baissa pour fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un spray mentholé et en se relevant, il cogna quelqu'un.

_Décidément, c'est pas ma journée_, pesta-t-il intérieurement.

« Encore vous ?! » s'écria une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Leolio sentit le sang monter à ses tempes et il eut envie de répliquer quelque chose de cinglant et d'assez vulgaire, il faut le dire. Mais il se retint. Quelque chose revint en mémoire au jeune médecin qui eut un bref sourire.

« Quelle joie de vous revoir, _mademoiselle_… »

Le blondinet eut un hoquet et son expression oscilla entre dégoût et pure colère. Ses poings se serrèrent mais il n'en fit pas plus.

« Ca vous amuse ? » cracha-t-il, son beau visage tordu par la force de son emportement.

« Quoi donc ? »

C'est cet instant que choisit la réceptionniste pour reparaitre.

« Tenez monsieur, voici votre carte. »

Elle suspendit son geste en remarquant le blond à côté du médecin.

« C'est votre petite amie ? Elle est très jolie. Bonjour mademoiselle. »

Leolio partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Le visage du blondinet vira au cramoisi et Leolio jura encore une fois que ses yeux eurent l'espace d'un instant une teinte écarlate. Le jeune homme se contint tant bien que mal.

« Cessez de rire ! » fit-il en le menaçant de son index. « Quant à vous mademoiselle, apprenez que je ne suis pas une femme, et encore moins la petite amie de ce sombre idiot. »

Leolio, trop occupé à se bidonner ne releva pas l'insulte. La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux tous ronds, scotchée sur place. Elle détourna le regard et se répandit en excuses. Le jeune homme n'en eut cure.

« Il doit y avoir une réservation au nom de Kuruta. »

La réceptionniste s'empressa de trouver la réservation et la carte d'accès à la chambre.

« Je suis vraiment confuse monsieur Kuruta. Veuillez m'excuser. » bredouilla-t-elle en lui tendant sa carte.

Le blondinet lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Leolio lui emboita le pas, hoquetant encore un peu. Le jeune homme ne lui adressa un regard qu'une fois arrivés devant les ascenseurs. Le brun lui tendit alors la main.

« Repartons sur de bonnes bases. Je suis Leolio. »

Son vis-à-vis fixa un instant la main tendue, puis scruta son visage, ses sourcils froncés de manière suspicieuse. Après un moment, Leolio se demanda s'il ne devait pas baisser la main et à l'instant où il pensait le faire, le jeune homme se décida enfin à la serrer.

« Kurapika Kuruta. » dit-il simplement.

« Et bien enchanté Kurapika. »

Les portes métalliques coulissèrent et ils montèrent dans la cabine. Les portes se refermèrent et une voix féminine et sensuelle s'adressa à eux.

« Bonjour. Veuillez annoncer votre numéro de chambre s'il vous plait. »

« Chambre numéro quatre cent quatre. » déclara Kurapika.

La machine se mit en branle. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, chacun fixant devant soi. Le brun observait le blond de côté, cherchant à relancer la conversation.

« Alors dites-moi, que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous êtes en vacances ? » hasarda-t-il.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le blond. De nouveau le silence se fit, tous deux fixant le cadran digital qui indiquait paresseusement les étages qui défilaient. Alors qu'ils attendaient patiemment, il y eut un cahot. Ils s'entreregardèrent, étonnés.

La lumière au plafond clignota, d'abord doucement avant de s'éteindre et s'allumer toutes les secondes. Cela dura moins d'une minute et l'ascenseur sembla prendre un peu de vitesse avant de s'arrêter dans une violente secousse qui ébranla sérieusement la cabine. Il y eut un cri, puis ce fut le noir total.


End file.
